LUX
by Bdazzle
Summary: Cate and Ryan have been fighting and Lux gets stuck in the middle of it all. Lux's attitude towards her mother is changing and many changes will happen.
1. Chapter 1

Lux heard more yelling and screaming coming from downstairs. She turned her Ipod headphones up all the way trying to drown out the fighting. Cate and Ryan were fighting again. Lux just pretends to not notice it but she does. Shes had to listen to yelling and screaming her whole life she just wanted it to stop. Lux grabbed for her phone to call Baze to come pick her up. He answered on the first ring. "Hey kiddo what up?"  
>"Baze could I come sleep over at your place tonight?" Baze wondering what this was all about. "Yea sure kid, you want me to come pick you up?" Lux immediatly answered. "Yea, I just want to get out of here." Baze right away knew what was going on. "Lux, are they fighting again?" Lux knew she couldn't keep it away from him, "Uh-huh."<br>Baze annoyed because this was the 5th time in the last two weeks Lux has came to stay with him because of Cate and Ryan."Alright Ill be there in 10."  
>Lux hung up the phone. 10 minutes later Baze honked the jeep horn. Lux was not planning on telling Cate she was leaving. She rushed down the stairs grabbing her coat and slamming the front doorr behind her. She jumped into the jeep. Baze looked over at Lux he knew she was upset , "You ready.'<br>"Yea lets go." Lux couldn't wait to leave there.

Suprisingly through all of the yelling Cate had heard the front door slam. "Ryan, lets stop ok, lets just talk about this later ok?"  
>Ryan looked over to Cate. "Sure, I'm gonna go out for awhile clear my head." He rushed past Cate leaving the house.<br>As soon as Ryan left Cate walked up the attic stairs seeing as Lux was not there. She tried calling her daughter but she didn't answer.  
>So, she decided to try Baze. "Hello." Cate said through the phone. "Hey, something wrong?" Baze asked because Cate sounded panicked.<br>"Do you know where Lux is?" Cate asked knowing he would for sure know. "Yea shes here." Cate annoyed Lux always ran to Baze. "What? Why?" "You will have to ask her yourself Cate." Baze said. How could Cate not know what was wrong with Lux. "Ok,well can I talk to her than, shes not answering her phone."  
>Baze handed the phone to Lux. "Hello." Lux was not in the mood to talk to Cate. "Lux, whats wrong, is everything okay?"<br>Lux rolled her eyes, "Yes everything is ok, I just wanted to hang out with Baze thats all." Cate knew that wasn't the real reason, she could hear it in Lux's voice.  
>"You could have at least told me you were leaving." Cate said harshly to Lux. Lux just wanted to hang up. "Sorry but it seemed like you were a little busy fighting with Ryan,<br>I got to go." "Ok, I'll pick you up in the morning,bye." Cate said trying to get through to Lux. Lux just hung up the phone handing it back to Baze. Baze could tell Lux wasn't in a great mood. "Hey, ya wanna play rock band?" Lux nodded her head yes. After hours of jamming out on the drums Lux decided to go to bed. She was not looking forward to going back to Cate's in the morning.

The next morning Cate was there to pick up Lux like she told her. She gently knocked on the loft door "Come in." Baze callled from the kitchen. "Morning, where's Lux?" Cate asked looking around the room.  
>Baze looked up from his bowl of cereal "She's still sleeping, we didn't get to bed until after 2 last night so." Cate hated that he let her stay up that late. "Oh, well I told her I was gonna come get her."<br>Baze nodded,"Yea, I'll go get her." Minutes later Baze walked out next to a sleepy looking Lux. "Morning." Cate said to her daughter telling that she was not interested in talking. "Bye" Lux said giving her dad a tight hug.  
>"You ready?" Cate asked Lux. "Sure." Lux answered back even though she didn't want to go at all knowing there was probably going to be more fighting. Then they left both not really saying a word to each other the whole ride home.<p>

The story isn't over yet. Hoping you all enjoyed please review! The next chapter we will begin to see a more rebellious Lux come out and maybe some secrets spill as well:) REVIEW!  
>FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER maddie_2014 <p>


	2. Chapter 2

After getting home Lux went straight to her room ignoring Cate. Cate wasn't even going to try to talk to her knowing she would just push her away. The rest of te day went the same way. And the rest of the week. The week went by slow. Cate and Ryan were still fighting but quietly so they thought she couldn't hear. This weekend Lux was supposed to be with Baze but he had to go out of town for a business retreat. Lux wanted to go out, getting herself away from Cate's. Cate was downstairs setting the table, Ryan had gone out to pick up dinner and Lux was upstairs trying to avoid her mother. Lux had heard Ryan walk in the door a few minutes ago so she went downstairs walking straight to the front door. "Bye." Lux called walking past the kitchen. Cate stopped setting the table walking into the hall, "Lux, where are you going?" Lux whirled around seeing her mother standing in the hall. "Out." Cate gave a glare towards Lux,"Out where?" Lux rolled her eyes her signature move, "Just out ok." "Lux your not going anywhere, dinners ready come eat."Lux already pretty annoyed, "Cate-" Cate interrupted, "Lux I said no,  
>come on lets eat." Lux threw her coat back on the rack, "Ugh, fine, Baze would have let me go." She muttered under her breath. Lux brushed past Cate into the kitchen quickly sitting down at the table. After sitting in moments of silence, Ryan spoke up. "So, Lux how was school?" Lux looked up from her plate where she was moving its contents back and forth. "Fine" she replied to her stepdad. "I'm done." picking up her plate and putting it in the sink. "Lux, you barely touched your food." "I'm not hungry." Cate looked over at her daughter, "Well, you were earlier." Lux headed to her room, "Things change." Walking upm the attic stairs, Lux thought about what she just said, she wasn't just talkin about her hunger changing but Cate and Ryan's relationship to.<p>2 hours later Lux knew Cate and Ryan had gone to bed. For once there was no fighting for the night. Lux hadn't changed from the clothes she was wearing earlier, she walked quietly down the attic stairs, tiptoeing towards the front door, sslowly slipping her boots on. Minutes later she was walking the streets of Portland trying to clear her head.<br>She went to the park walking through the lighted pathways. Hours later Lux hadn't realized that she was standing in front of Cate's house. She quietly opened the front door slipping her boots off. No one had even noticed that she had left. Lux thought she was off the hook when the living room light flipped on. "Lux, where have you been?" Cate angry, asked.  
>Lux looked over at her mother as she was standing up from the couch, "No where." She said abruptly. She turned round walking to the attic stairs "Lux, stop we need to talk about this."<br>Lux already halfway up the steps turned towards Cate, "No we don't, Cate just leave me alone." She yelled practically running up the stairs pulling them up with her. What is going on with her Cate wondered. Things were finally getting better between the two of them, then Lux just begins to change. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Cate woke up later than usual. Ryan had already left to spend the day with Paige and lux was still upstairs. Cate got out of bed and walked into the hall noticing the attic stairs were still up. She made her way over to the kitchen making herself a pot of coffee and settling down on her laptop at the table. Lux heard Cate scrambling around in the kitchen, she didn't want to get up but she was starving. Lux got up walking over to the put away stairs gently lowering them down. She walked into the kitchen not really taking notice of Cate. "Morning."  
>Cate said to Lux. "Morning" the blonde replied. She poured herself a bowl of cereal sitting down across from Cate at the table.<br>After moments of silence Cate spoke up, "You wanna talk, about last night." Lux looked up from her breakfast, she wasn't realy ready to talk,"no."  
>was all she could think to disappointed, "Alright, well just to let you know your grounded for 2 weeks, so don't even ask to go anywhere except for Baze's."<br>Lux just nodded knowing that was going to come sooner or later. "And I have to run some errands, so I need you to go get dressed so we can leave in half an hour."  
>"Wait, why do I have to go?" Lux questioned her mom. Cate crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, I don't know if I can trust that you will stay home and not sneak out again."<br>Cate said walking away before an arguement arose. Lux picked up her bowl putting it in the sink walking upstairs. 45 minutes Later Cate was ready but of course her daughter wasn't.  
>"Lux, lets go." she yelled. "I'm coming." Lux called back. She ran down the stairs where Cate was waiting for her. "Baze just called he got home this morning, can you drop me off there?"<br>Cate looked at her daughter, "yea sure." How was Baze always the golden parent and Lux always wanted to be with him. They walked out to the car, getting in Cate asked her daughter,  
>"Are you gonna stay there tonight?" "Yea, he said he would bring me home tomorrow afternoon." Cate just nodded, if Lux got her way she would probably live with Baze 247. They pulled up to Open Bar, "Bye" Lux called to Cate it seemed like she couldn't get away any faster. Lux ran into the bar, running up the steps to the loft. "Baze." she called finding her dad playing some pool."Hey, kiddo." he said embracing his daughter into a tight hug. "I've missed you." Lux said looking up at her father.  
>"I missed you to kiddo, but I was only gone a day." Baze said laughing. "Why don't we go out and get some lunch and then go to the arcade. "Yea." Lux said sounding excited.<p>The next morning, Lux wasn't looking forward to having to go back to Cate's. The ride over to Cate's, Baze and Lux talked about next basketball season.<br>They reached Cate's both getting out, since Baze had to ask Cate a question about this up coming weekend. Lux opened the door turning towards Baze to see if he had heard it. "Ryan, its no different than what you and Julia did." Cate yelled at her husband. "Cate, no its completely different, you just can't admit it because you got caught." Ryan yelled furious now. Cate was tearing up but knew she shouldn't cry because she knows shes cried enough the past few weeks. "Cate, I can't do this right now, I got to go. We'll talk about this later." He said storming out the back door. Baze turned towards Lux, "Lux, go get your stuff your staying with me this week." Lux looked confused but wasn't going to question it. She walked up to her room,quickly trying to pack. Cate walked into the hall seeing Baze standing there.  
>"Where's Lux?" She said looking around for her daughter. Baze not even wanting to talk to Cate right now answered. "She's packing some stuff."<br>Cate was confused, "What, why?" "Cate, shes not staying here this week, until you and Ryan can figure things out she can stay with me. If you haven't noticed shes not happy when you to are fighting. She doesn't deserve being put in the middle of it all." Baze stopped when he saw Lux coming down the stairs. "Ready."  
>Lux said walking past her mother, throwing a slight smile her way. "Baze you can't do this." Cate said, she was crying now. Baze turned away walking out the door, "Bye Cate." Baze couldn't do this. She was already losing Ryan, Baze hated her and she couldn't lose Lux to. Her and Ryan had to figure things out soon. She couldn't lose the most important thing in her life,Lux. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day went by fast. Lux didn't really want to do anything so she just sat up in the loft watching her favorite movies. Baze was down in the bar cleaning up trying to keep his mind off of things.  
>Cate had been trying to Call Baze all afternoon but he wouldn't pick up. Finally Baze couldn't take it anymore so he answered her millionth call. "Hello." Baze said annoyed. "Baze, we need to talk about this, can I come over?"<br>"Sure."Baze said shortly hanging up. 2o minutes later Baze was cleaning the bar when Cate walked in. "Hey." Baze said turning her way. "Hey, wheres Lux?" Baze looked at Cate, "Shes upstairs sleeping, its been a rough day." Cate just nodded feeling guilty.  
>"Baze, I'm sorry okay, but you can't do this, you can't keep her from me." Baze was annoyed now, "Cate I'm not keeping you from her,<br>you can see her whenever you want, shes just not going to stay with you until you and Ryan figure things out." Cate didn't know why Baze was doing this to her. "Baze, why? Why?" Baze was angry now that Cate couldn't see that this had been affecting Lux. "Cate, have you not noticed that shes not happy. She can tell something is wrong with you two. Have you ever thought maybe thats why she acts out all the time now? Have you even noticed her graddes are slipping?" Cate had tears forming now. "Baze-" She tried to say but Baze cut her off. "Cate, no if you haven't noticed the changes I sure have. Cate I'm just thinking of Lux, not me, her. And whats best for her. So until you figure things out she can stay with me and thats the end of it." Baze was ]  
>suprised he got all out. Cate was softly crying now, "OK, well tell her I'll pick her up from school tomorrow and take her to get something to eat, but I'll bring her back here by 6." "OK, I got to go check on her, bye Cate." Baze turned around walking out off the bar heading up the loft stairs. Cate turned and went home where she found Ryan was there in bed. She didn't want to get into another argument so she made her way up to the attic laying down in Lux's bed grabbing her stuffed bear hugging it close while crying her self to sleep. <div> 


End file.
